Le retour d'Uchiha Sasuke
by v-sakura
Summary: Dis moi, il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose entre toi et Sasuke? SasukeSakura Chapitre 7 est enfin arrivé!
1. Chapter 1

_Et oui j'ai encore décidé de me partir un autre fic mais avec celle-ci j'ai de l'inspiration alors j'ai l'intention de la finir. Je prends une petite pause de mes autres fic en me demandant si je les garde et les continue ou si je les supprime…en tout cas… Voici mon premier chapitre!_

**Sakura POV**

Des tonnes de papiers et de dossiers étaient empilés, éparpillés et chiffonnés sur le bureau d'une femme qui semblait vouloir finir tout ce travail en même temps. Elle paraissait nerveuse. Était-ce à cause de son manque de sommeil ces derniers jours ou bien le fait qu'elle venait de recevoir une lettre de la plus haute importance, il y a de cela deux heures. Cette femme en question est celle qui est chargée de la sécurité de Konoha et de ses habitants. C'est aussi celle qui a accepté de me prendre sous son aile lorsque j'avais douze ans. Mon nom est Haruno Sakura, ça fait maintenant six ans que j'observe, tous les matins avec amusement, cette personne si extraordinaire qui a fait de moi quelqu'un d'accomplie. Bien sûr, j'ai eu l'aide de plusieurs personnes mais c'est elle à qui je suis la plus reconnaissante. Depuis la mort de mes parents, c'est elle qui s'est occupé de moi comme si c'était ma propre mère…mais je ne veux pas m'approfondir sur ce sujet.

Aujourd'hui semble être un jour important puisqu'elle m'a convoqué à 3:00 du matin. Va-t-elle enfin me donne une mission? Ça fait des semaine et des semaines que je travaille dans cet hôpital et que je n'ai pas vu l'extérieur des portes de Konoha. Il est vrai qu'il y a peu de mission depuis la dernière tentative de détruire notre village par Orochimaru, et je fus surprise de voir qu'**_il_** n'était pas là…Avait-il réussi à s'enfuir? Était-il maintenant à la recherche d'Itachi? Ou bien Orochimaru avait déjà prit possession de son corps? J'ai dû utiliser tout mon contrôle pour ne pas me donner un bon coup sur la tête. Je m'étais promis, il y a longtemps, de ne plus pensé à lui, de ne plus m'inquiéter pour lui…de l'oublier.

La voix de Tsunade-shishou interrompit mes pensées. Elle a enfin remarqué ma présence…ou plutôt elle a enfin décidé de la remarquer. Elle tenait dans sa main la lettre qui semblait tant la contrarier. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle disait mais j'avais l'impression que j'allais bientôt le savoir. Je la regardai ouvrir la bouche et la refermer…elle cherchait ses mots. Quelle que soit cette lettre, elle ne disait rien de bon. Je vis sa main se diriger vers moi, signifiant qu'il fallait que je prenne cette lettre et que je la lise. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

_Mission accomplie!_

_Naruto_

C'est tout? Je m'entendit rire à la stupidité de la situation. J'ai évidemment remarqué les taches de sang sur la lettre mais même dans une mission de rang D Naruto réussirait à se blesser. Je tendit la lettre à Tsunade pour qu'elle la reprenne.

« Je suis désolé Tsunade-sama mais je crois que cela aurait pu attendre à 6 :00 ce matin pour me dire que Naruto a réussi sa mission. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais aller récupérer le sommeil que j'ai manqué. » J'allais mettre le pied hors de la pièce lorsqu'elle me dit quelque chose qui me stoppa.

« J'ai envoyé Naruto et son équipe en mission, il y a une semaine de cela. Cette mission était de rang S. Elle consistait à ramener Uchiha Sasuke…vivant. »

Je fus fière de moi lorsque je n'ai senti aucun trait se former sur mon visage, j'étais restée indifférente. Aucune tristesse, aucune surprise et aucune joie. L'avais-je réellement oublié? C'est ce que j'allais voir lorsque je le rencontrerai…mais avant je devais savoir une chose.

« Quelles seront les conséquences de ses actes? » Je sentais mon cœur battre à pleine vitesse…serait-ce à cause de la peur? Avais-je peur de ce qu'allait me répondre Tsunade-sama? Je savais parfaitement quelles seront les conséquences et même si je veux l'oublier, une partie de moi ne peur s'empêcher de me dire qu'il a fait parti de mon passé, qu'il fut partie de l'équipe 7, qu'il fut mon ami…mon premier amour…

« Il faut que j'en parle avec les autres membres du concile, mais normalement, les criminels tel Sasuke, n'ont aucune autre issue que la mort. »

« Je vois. » Je fut surprise à quel point j'étais calme à l'extérieur alors qu'en dedans de moi, c'était le chaos total. Je quittai la pièce sans dire un mot, sans attendre qu'elle me dise que je pouvais partir. Je tournai le coin lorsque je fonça dans quelque chose de dur…et d'humain.

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose lorsque je reconnut la personne qui se trouvait devant moi. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ces yeux si noirs qui réussissaient à me faire rougir avec un seul regard. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis ces dernières années. Il était plus grand et plus musclé. Évidemment il est aussi devenue plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux sont restés comme avant et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était toujours aussi froid. Je ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il n'a pas changé après toutes ces années…après tout il n'a jamais aimé les changements.

Je continuai a le regarder pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée me traversa l'esprit. J'étais là devant lui à le regarder depuis plus de trente secondes sans avoir dit un mot. Après tout ce temps, il continue à m'hypnotiser, à me faire sentir inférieur. Je devais me reprendre! J'ai changé! L'Haruno Sakura qui a un jour aimé Uchiha Sasuke est morte. Celle qui est devant cet homme présentement est une personne totalement différente. Je continuai à le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais cette fois-ci j'étais déterminer. J'allais prononcer son nom sans détourner le regard, sans rougir et sans bégayer.

« Sasuke… » J'observai attentivement s'il y avait une émotion quelconque qui aurait pue apparaître sur son visage parfait. Il fit son petit sourire arrogant en me demandant d'un air moqueur…

« Où est passé le _Sasuke-kun_? »

« Il ne fait plus partit de mon vocabulaire, ni tout autre sentiments que j'avais ressenties pour lui. » Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça puisque je savais que ce que j'ai répondu était totalement faux. Je ressentais encore certaine chose pour lui mais pas ce qu'on appelle l'amour. Peut-être avais-je dit ces mots pour qu'il sache que je ne ressentais 'plus rien' pour lui, peut-être que je voulais voir l'expression qui allait apparaître sur son visage quoique je doute qu'il ressente quelque chose, je voulais peut-être me convaincre moi-même de ces paroles que j'ai dis ou je voulais peut-être tout simplement son attention…ce qui m'étonnerais. Je vis Sasuke, après avoir perdu son sourire arrogant, se préparer à me répondre, mais il fut devancé par quelqu'un que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

« Sakura-chan! Comment vas-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici à cette heure?» Naruto commençait déjà à m'énerver avec ses questions, mais je lui répondu le plus gentiment possible.

« Je vais bien merci et j'ai été convoquée par Tsunade-shishou, elle voulait me prévenir de son arrivé. » Je démontrai Sasuke par un faible coup de tête pour préciser que je parlais de lui.

« Je vois, on doit justement aller voir Tsunade-baachan…on se revoit après ? »

«Je ne réussirai sûrement pas à me rendormir alors retrouve-moi à l'hôpital, je soignerai tes blessures. » Je me dirigeais déjà vers la sortie lorsque je l'entendit me crier un OK. À partir d'aujourd'hui les choses risques d'être un peu plus compliqué avec Sasuke aux alentours…mais ça risque aussi d'être plus intéressant.

**Naruto POV**

Je regardai Sakura-chan s'éloigner gracieusement de Sasuke et moi. Je dois avouer que je fus aussi surpris que Sasuke qu'elle n'ait pas prononcer le _–Kun _à la fin de son prénom. Je suppose qu'elle a réellement réussi à l'oublier. Il est vrai que depuis la mort de ses parents, elle s'est distancée de nous pour se concentrer sur son entraînement. À 16 ans, elle était déjà ANBU et à réussit à soigner un patient que même Tsunade-Baachan disait que c'était sans espoir. Heureusement, une partie de son ancienne personnalité est restée, sa bonne humeur ainsi que l'attention qu'elle donne aux gens qui l'entoure. Je sentis Sasuke commencer à marcher et je le rejoignit rapidement. Ce n'était pas le temps de penser à Sakura-chan. La vie de Sasuke est en jeu!

Dès que nous avons mis le pied dans la pièce où se trouvait la Hokage, deux ANBU avaient déjà prit la charge de porter la pointe de leurs katana à la gorge de Sasuke.

« Pas besoin de le menacer, il est venu de son plein gré. Il savait ce qui l'attendait avant même qu'il décide de revenir parmis nous.» Je fut soulager de voir que ces deux ninja avaient remis leurs katana dans leurs fourreau.

« Je vois…et c'est pour ça que vous saigner de partout? » D'après sa voix, Tsunade ne semblait pas croire que Sasuke est venu par lui-même. Alors j'affichai mon plus gros sourire avant de répondre.

« Hehehehe…c'était une façon de dire salut? » Lorsque j'ai vu le regard 'non-convaincu' du Hokage, j'essayai de penser à une raison qu'elle pourra croire.

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'on ne se bat pas Sasuke et moi? » J'ai vu que ma réponse la satisfaisait lorsque j'ai vu un sourire apparaître dans le coin de sa bouche, mais disparut aussitôt.

« Je vais prendre le risque de te laisser en liberté jusqu'à ton jugement. Si tu es sage, j'envisagerai peut-être de te laisser en vie. » Elle regardait sévèrement Sasuke, mais même un idiot aurait remarqué qu'elle avait l'intention de le garder vivant. Après tout, c'est un Uchiha, elle ne pourrait pas se permettre d'éteindre cette ligné.

« Naruto! Préviens Sakura que vous avez une mission : Garder Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jugé. » Je lui fit un sourire en lui montrant que j'avais compris et quittai la pièce, accompagnée d'un Sasuke silencieux.

_C'est tout pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review c'est ce qui me motive! Je me suis donné comme objectif d'en avoir au moins 10 par chapitre…c'est sur que si j'en ai plus ça va faire ma journée... hahahahaha. Le prochain chapitre est déjà terminé alors il devrait bientôt arriver._


	2. Chapter 2

**Apou :désolé de te décevoir, mais j'avais l'intention de le baser sur le sasuke/sakura**

**Tenshi : Je te laisse répondre à ta question en lisant ce chapitre:)**

**Alheana : Merci et voici la suite!**

**Lulu342 : Merci et non ce n'est pas du Naruto/Sakura. C'est pleinement du Sasuke/Sakura. Naruto ne fait que l'admirer pour ce qu'elle a accomplie. (j'espère que je ne te déçois pas trop)**

**Lucifer-Angel : ahh désolé…malheureusement c'est bien du Sasuke/Sakura. Et sans vouloir te vexer, je n'aime pas le Yaoi**

**Nimrodel de la Lorien : Merci énormément pour ton review! Tu as remonté la confiance que j'avais perdue. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que ma fic était totalement nulle. C'est bien un Sasuke/Sakura! Merci encore pour ton review! Je te dédie ce chapitre!**

**Suatsu : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier!**

_Encore merci pour vos review et voici le chapitre 2!_

**Sasuke POV**

Je suivais tranquillement l'idiot devant moi pendant que je laissais mes pensées se souvenir des derniers événements qui ont eu lieux; du moment où je sentis l'aura de Naruto dans la forêt jusqu'au moment où j'ai appris que je me faisais garder comme un enfant qui n'est pas capable de passer une minute tout seul. Normalement, j'aurais été frustré et peut-être même protesté, mais vu la gravité de la situation, j'ai préféré garder ma bouche fermée. Après tout, j'aurai peut-être l'occasion de connaître ces personnes que je connais depuis l'âge de douze ans, mais que je n'ai aucune idée de qui sont ces personnes qui ont déjà fait parti de mon passé et de mes souvenirs.

Je sortis rapidement de mes pensées lorsque j'ai vu où nos pas nous ont amenés. Nous étions devant l'hôpital de Konoha. Après quelque seconde de réflexion, je me suis souvenue que Naruto devait visiter Sakura. Comme il était chargé de me surveiller, j'ai dû le suivre. Je fus surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était devenue medic-nin. Lorsque nous étions jeunes, elle n'aurait même pas été capable d'utiliser une autre technique que celles que nous avions apprises à l'Académie. Même si elle est medic-nin, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est devenue forte…Elle est sûrement restée aussi faible qu'avant, sauf le fait qu'elle peut maintenant soigner quelques égratignures.

Une voix mélodieuse attira mon attention. On était dans la chambre où se trouvait la fille qui occupait mes pensées, il y a de cela moins d'une minute. Je dois avoue qu'elle s'est épanouie après toutes ces années. Ses grands yeux émeraude son plus brillant que jamais, son front semble avoir pris une taille normale, sa poitrine était peu développée et sa peau couleur crème fait ressortir ses cheveux roses qui avaient repris leurs ancienne longueur, si ce n'était pas plus long. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attardais à tous ces petits détails, je ne faisais que constater les faits.

J'ai presque sursauté lorsque j'ai senti sa main sur la blessure que j'avais sur mon épaule…elle commençait à me soigner. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto et c'est comme s'il ne s'était jamais battu contre moi. Je sentis qu'elle s'attaquait déjà à la troisième blessure. Elle nous soignait à une vitesse incroyable, même Kabuto n'aurait pu faire mieux. Peut-être l'avais-je sous-estimé, peut-être devrais-je lui laisser une chance de montrer ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenue une medic? »Dès que j'ai vu son petit sourire, j'ai voulu retirer ce que j'ai dit, mais je m'étais promis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle alors c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire.

« Intéressé à ce que je vois! Quel âge crois-tu que j'avais? » Elle avait toujours ce petit sourire qui commençait à m'énerver de plus en plus.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes. » J'espérais qu'avec cette réponse je réussirais à lui arracher ce sourire de son visage, mais je n'ai fais que l'agrandir…

« Mais c'est qu'il est grognon le monsieur! » Elle venait de terminer de soigner mes blessures et je sentais déjà une douleur à ma joue droite. Elle était en train de me pincer la joue comme le faisait ma tante lorsque j'étais petit. Cette fille cherchait vraiment à me fâcher.

« Laisse faire… » Je l'entendit soupirer et j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais gagné. Je me retins de faire mon sourire habituel pour éviter de souffrir plus que maintenant. Elle a changé énormément, mais son tempérament est toujours le même et maintenant qu'elle semble ne plus éprouver cet 'amour' envers moi, je ne suis plus aussi protégé qu'avant. Ce qui veut dire que je dois faire attention à ce que je dis si je ne veux pas me retrouver dans cet hôpital. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur…je ne veux juste pas de trouble…étant donné que mon futur en dépend…

« À peu près deux semaines après que tu as quitter Konoha, j'ai demandé à Tsunade-sama qu'elle me prenne sous son aile. »

J'hochai de la tête pour montrer que j'avais entendu sa réponse. Après un bref silence, le grognement du ventre de Naruto prit la parole. Naruto fit le rire stupide qu'il utilise lorsqu'il est moindrement embarrassé et je sus immédiatement ce qui allait suivre…

« Hehehe…Et si on allait manger? » J'allais décliner l'invitation mais quelqu'un parla avant que j'ai eu la chance de sortir un son de ma bouche.

« D'accord! J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui de toute façon. »

« Je n'y vais pa-» J'ai du m'arrêter de parler car c'est un cri de douleur qui aurait sorti de ma bouche et tout le monde sait qu'un Uchiha ne crie jamais de douleur, surtout quand c'est une fille qui en ait la cause. Je regardai mon bras qui était en train de se faire écrabouiller par une fille de 5''4'. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait cette force inhumaine en elle? Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas été surpris de verser quelques larmes, mais heureusement je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre. J'allais rétorquer quelque chose mais j'ai du m'abstenir lorsque j'ai vu son regard diabolique avec le sourire qui l'accompagnait. Je n'avais certainement pas peur d'elle, je voulais juste essayer d'être aimable pour une fois et ne pas dire ce que j'avais en tête…

« Excuse-moi _Sasuke-kun_, que disais-tu? » La façon que mon nom sortit de ses lèvres me donna la chair de poule…pas dans le sens que vous croyez! » Tout ça ne disait rien de bon. Cette fille était possédé!

« J'ai dit que j'irai avec vous. » Je fus fier de moi lorsque je m'entendis avec aucune nervosité dans ma voix…ou presque. À mon plus grand soulagement elle relâcha mon bras que je me dépêcha de masser pour faire disparaître la main rouge qui était imprimer sur mon bras.

« J'espère! J'aurais été terriblement déçu si tu ne venais pas avec nous… »Elle sourit chaleureusement et je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Quel que soit ce sentiment, il n'était pas le bienvenue dans mon corps. Je fus surpris de la vitesse que l'aura diabolique qui l'entourait, il y a trente seconde, s'était évaporé…Cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux innocents a actuellement réussi a me faire peur, moi, Uchiha Sasuke. Mais Naruto sera mon idole avant que je l'admette à haute voix.

Avant que je le sache, nous étions déjà en direction d'Ichiraku.

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le premier mais j'ai de la difficulté à écrire plus long…Quoi Sasuke a peur? Et de Sakura? Hahaha OOC je sais mais j'espère que ça ne dérange pas…il ne fait que le penser…mais à l'extérieur il reste aussi froid que d'habitude…enfin j'espère…REVIEW S .V.P …merci!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Adeline :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review, je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à faire rire un peu._

_**Tenshi :**Euh…ce n'était pas dans mes plans, mais qui sait, peut-être que ça va changer et que je vais leur réserver un combat…même si je ne suis pas super dans la matière._

_**Suatsu:** Merci beaucoup pour le review! J'ai décidé d'essayer cette manière d'écriture et ça me plait aussi alors peut-être que je vais faire mes autres histoires comme ça ou je ne sais pas…_

_**Nimrodel de la Lorien :** Wah long review!J'aime ça :)! Ce n'est rien pour la dédicace, je pensais sérieusement que mon histoire était vraiment nulle et tu m'as remonté le moral alors c'est tout simplement normal pour moi de te remercier. Et excuse-moi pour la coordination, il semble que j'ai de la difficulté avec ceci (je n'ai pas de beta) alors si tu veux, tu peux me dire les erreurs que je fais._

_**Myrhil :**Merci et désolé pour la concordance de temps…la grandeur de Sakura serait de 1.64 mètres._

_**Maaya-san :** Mais c'est génial ça!hahaha je ne dirai certainement pas non à des review YAA!_

_**mlle.prongs :** Merci beaucoup et moi aussi j'aime quand Sakura paraît forte et qu'elle n'est pas prise comme faible…d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que dans mes fics elle est toujours forte hahaha._

_Merci encore pour tout vos review et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3!_

Une odeur de brûlée me réveilla en sursaut. Ma maison était en feu! Je sortis immédiatement de mon lit pour aller voir où était le feu. J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un était dans ma maison et ce n'était certainement pas moi qui l'ai fait entrer. Je pris le kunai qui j'avais laissé dans le salon la veille et je me dirigeai silencieusement vers la source de tout ce bruit et de l'odeur de brûlée qui sentait de plus en plus. Je me préparais à attaquer lorsque j'entendis une voix plutôt familière.

« NARUTO! Tu devais retirer le riz du feu il y a dix minutes! » Sakura? Qu'est-ce que ces deux idiots faisait dans ma maison si tôt le matin?

_**CRASH**_

« KAKASHI! Je t'ai demandé de passer la balayeuse, pas de briser tout ce que tu voyais sur ton passage! » Je me retournai vers la source du nouveau bruit pas très rassurant et si je n'étais Uchiha Sasuke et de si mauvaise humeur, j'ai probablement éclaté de rire à la vu que j'avais devant moi. Kakashi avec une balayeuse dans une main, un plumeau dans l'autre et un tablier autour de la taille. Grâce à mon immense expérience de ne jamais montrer mes émotions, j'ai réussi à garder mon sang froid.

« Bon matin Sasuke! » On semble enfin avoir remarqué ma présence. J'activai mon regard le plus meurtrier possible pour qu'ils comprennent que je ne veux pas d'eux dans ma maison qui était si paisible avant leur arrivée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma question semblait si surprenante, mais ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais un imbécile.

« Quoi? » Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver. Premièrement, je me réveille avec une odeur de brûlée. Deuxièmement, j'apprends qu'on est entré dans ma maison sans ma permission. Troisièmement, on brise mon vase préféré (même si j'en ai juste un) et quatrièmement, on me regarde comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Après environ cinq minutes, je vis la bouche de Naruto s'ouvrir et les paroles qui en sont sorties sont le début d'un cauchemar qui est loin d'être fini.

« Eh bien…on vit ici… » C'est là que je me suis rappelé de tout les événements d'hier chez Ichiraku.

_Flash-back :_

_« Yo! » Nous étions en train de manger tranquillement notre ramen lorsque Kakashi fit son apparition pour nous accompagner dans notre repas. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu depuis mon retour et dès que j'ai entendu le seul mot qu'il a prononcé, j'ai su qu'il n'avait pas changé._

_« Tsunade-sama m'a mise au courant de votre mission et j'ai demandé d'en faire partie! C'est génial non? Ah? Bonsoir Sasuke je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là…» Lorsque j'entendis son petit rire j'ai su que cette phrase faisait partie de l'humour pas drôle de Kakashi. Je roulai mes yeux pour lui montrer que ce n'étaient définitivement pas amusant…il ne sembla pas y prêter attention._

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu? » Sakura avait prit la parole, je priai de tout mon cœur qu'elle ait refusé de l'ajouter dans la mission. J'avais déjà un hyper-actif et une maniaque qui était chargé de s'occuper de s'occuper de moi, je n'avais pas besoin d'un pervers retardé._

_« Elle a dit oui évidemment. » Bon…j'imagine que cela aurait pu être pire. Au moins on ne vit pas dans la même maison-» _

_« J'ai même pensé que nous pourrions tous vivre dans la même maison, ça va nous faciliter la tâche! »_

_« Bonne idée! » Cette situation semblait être trop joyeuse à mon goût et je semble encore avoir été oublié…va en enfer Kakashi. Il semble avoir remarqué le regard que je lui ai jeté puisqu'il me fit son espèce de sourire forcé (même s'il a un masque, il est facile pour moi de savoir s'il sourie ou pas.) _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke? Tu semble de mauvaise humeur? Est-ce que ça te dérange qu'on déménage chez toi? Si oui dis-moi le j'en parlerai à Tsunade-sama… » Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me menace? Je n'ai rien fait de mal...à part quitter Konoha et joindre Orochimaru…_

_« Non je vais bien… »_

_« Parfait alors on se retrouve tous chez Sasuke ce soir! » Ce fut les dernières paroles de Kakashi avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée. _

_Fin du flash-back._

«C'est Sakura-chan qui te surveillera aujourd'hui. Kakashi et moi avons plusieurs choses à faire…alors à ce soir! » Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il a dit, j'étais déjà seul avec Sakura dans la maison…la maison semblait déjà plus silencieuse. Je laissai un long soupir sortir de ma bouche et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

« Où vas-tu? »

« Prendre une douche…je peux y aller ou il faut que tu me surveille là aussi? » Une partie de moi fut fier de voir que j'avais encore un certain pouvoir sur la jeune femme aux joues rosées devant moi. J'avais réussi à la gêner!

**Sakura POV**

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a osé dire ça! Et moi l'idiote qui rougit! Il l'a fait exprès! Il sait maintenant que mes sentiments pour lui ne sont pas tout à fait effacés. Je regardai la porte de la salle de bain se refermée derrière lui…aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée.

« Et si on allait magasiner? »

« Non »

« Oh j'ai une idée! Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas magasi-»

« Sakura ça va faire la quatrième fois que tu me demande d'aller magasiner et ça va faire la quatrième fois que je te dis non. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot N-O-N? » Mission accomplie! J'ai réussi à énerver Sasuke. Depuis l'incident de ce matin, je cherche à me venger mais il est dur comme cible. J'ai tenté plusieurs chose mais il était toujours aussi patient avec moi et j'ai finalement réussi à 1 :50 de l'après-midi à énerver Uchiha Sasuke!

Nous étions en train de nous promener un peu n'importe où dans les rues de Konoha et je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer.

« Sasuke… »

« Tu ne peux pas être silencieuse pendant au moins deux minutes? »

« Non. » J'ai eu un grognement comme réponse. Je savourai mentalement ma seconde victoire en cinq minutes avant de continuer à l'agacer un peu plus.

« J'ai faim. »

« … » Aucune réponse, il est passé à l'étape 'ignorer la personne qui l'énerve'. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser ignorer. Haruno Sakura ne recule jamais devant un défi!

« Sasukeeee j'ai faiiim! » Je vis ses poings se resserrer et je souris en pensant à ma troisième victoire qui arrivait à grand pas. Allez un dernier petit coup!

« Sasu-»

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase puisque je sentis deux mains me prendre par les bras et me plaquer à l'arbre le plus près. Ce qui arriva par la suite me choqua énormément. Uchiha Sasuke m'embrassait! Je sentis mes jambes s'affaiblir mais je n'allait pas m'humilier en m'écrasant sur le sol. Il n'est pas si remarquable que ça après tout…non? Au moment où j'allais répondre à son baiser, il sépara ses lèvres des miennes. Je le regardais, abasourdie, et je vis apparaître son fameux 'sourire' sur son visage.

« Enfin un peu de silence… » Il se retourna et recommença à marcher, me laissant seule à l'endroit où toute les émotions que j'avais évitées durant six ans, ont ressurgies toutes en même temps. Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, je fut humiliée.


	4. Chapter 4

Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt tranquillement, je n'ai pas vraiment adressé la parole à Sasuke depuis 'l'incident' comme j'aimerais l'appeler. Pour lui c'était volontaire j'en suis certaine. Il semble avoir totalement oublié qu'il m'a plaqué contre un arbre et embrassé pour me faire taire. Il est rentré directement à la maison, me laissant traîner derrière. Je n'ai même pas eu la force de lui faire savoir ma manière de penser. Je me suis donc dirigée directement dans ma chambre, pour ne pas en ressortir avant le lendemain matin. Je l'ai évité durant toute la semaine (ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger) et j'aurais continué pour le restant de mes jours s'il ne fallait pas que je pense à ma mission en premier. Eh oui, aujourd'hui il faut qu'on amène Sasuke dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama pour son jugement.

« Tu viens ou tu as l'intention de rester planter là pour le restant de tes jours? » C'est vrai que ça faisait déjà un bout de temps que j'étais en plein milieu du salon. Je suis passée à côté de lui, sans oublier de lui donner un bon coup d'épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

« Allons-y. » Je n'étais définitivement pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

« Sakura-chan? Est-ce que tu es sure que tout va bien? » J'entendit Naruto me parler avec une voix…nerveuse? Ne me dit pas qu'après toutes ces années il a encore peur de mon tempérament? Si j'avais été d'une meilleure humeur qu'en ce moment, j'aurais peut-être laissé un petit rire échapper mes lèvres…ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« Qui a dit que j'allais bien pour commencer? » Ok…j'ai peut-être répondu un peu trop sec… « Désolé Naruto, je ne voulais pas te répondre ainsi. »

« Ça va Sakura-chan pas besoin de t'excuser…après tout nous avons tous nos hauts et nos bas. » Merci de me comprendre…Naruto. J'avais bien vu qu'il faisait un sourire forcé pour me rassurer…mais je sais que ce qu'il a dit, il le pensait. Je vais essayer d'être plus agréable pour les gens qui m'entoure…sauf Sasuke…

Kakashi n'est pas venu avec nous aujourd'hui, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Si vous voulez mon avis, il voulait tout simplement lire son livre qu'il n'est jamais capable de se séparer.

« Alors comment s'est déroulé cette semaine? » Je levai la tête lorsque j'entendis Tsunade-sama parler.

« Très bien Tsunade-bachan! Sasuke n'a fait aucune bêtise. » Non sauf le fait qu'il m'a embrassé sans ma permission…l'idiot! J'entendis vaguement une petite voix dans ma tête me dire : « Pourquoi n'admets-tu pas que tu as aimé ça ?» C'est ridicule! J'ai aussi entendu : « Tu devrais arrêter de te plaindre, le plus beau garçon de Konoha t'a embrassé »Oui…pour me faire taire. C'est vrai, je devrais arrêter d'y penser, ça fait déjà une semaine de ça. Sasuke n'y pense probablement déjà plus, mais ça me fait du bien être fâché après quelqu'un…surtout lui…Je vais le pardonner seulement lorsqu'il s'excusera. Point final.

J'ai vu Tsunade-sama faire un hochement de la tête pour montrer qu'elle a entendu la réponse de Naruto et détourna le regard vers Sasuke.

« Nous avons décidé de te laisser en vie… » Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase mais Naruto l'empêcha de continuer en lui sautant dans les bras et en la remerciant…en criant évidemment. Il retira vite ses bras par contre lorsqu'il vit le regard menaçant que lui lançait mon maître.

« Comme je disais, nous avons décidé de te laisser en vie, mais tu continueras à être sous-surveillance pendant un an, peut-être deux. Tu ne pourras utiliser ton chakra et aller dans des missions autre que celle de rang D.»

« Ce qui veut dire que Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura ne vivront plus avec moi, puisque leur mission était de me surveiller jusqu'à mon jugement… »

« Exactement! C'est pour ça que tu vas maintenant aller vivre chez Sakura. » Je suivais tranquillement la conversation et fut soulagée lorsque j'entendit la merveilleuse nouvelle de ne plus vivre avec et qu'à la place il viendrait vivre chez...

« QUOI? » Il semble que je n'étais pas la seule qui était en désaccord avec cette décision puisque Sasuke avait crié en même temps que moi. Ce fut la première fois que je vis Sasuke aussi choqué. Je souris mentalement à son air stupide qu'il avait dans le visage.

« Vous avez bien entendu. » Même si j'avais voulu tout faire pour frustrer l'homme séduisant à mes côtés, il était hors de question que je subisse son silence, son arrogance et sa mauvaise humeur pendant un an.

« Mais pourquoi moi Tsunade-sama? Naruto pourrait s'en occuper… »

« Naruto et Sasuke ne feront que s'entretuer. Avec ton sens des responsabilités et ta maturité, Sakura, c'est à toi que je confie cette mission. Si jamais tu ose la refuser, je vais m'arranger personnellement à ce que tu ne fasses plus partie de l'ANBU. » Quoi? Comment peut-elle me faire ça, à moi? Ne sait-elle pas que Sasuke est la seule personne que je ne peux pas supporter en ce moment? Je fis la seule chose qui me vint en tête, je ne répondit rien.

« Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, vous pouvez disposer. » Je quittai la pièce sans attendre l'homme que je vais devoir endurer pendant une très longue année. Je le sentis me suivre aussi silencieusement que moi jusqu'à ma maison.

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura était plutôt étrange cette semaine, on dirait qu'elle m'évitait. Si c'est encore cette histoire de baiser qui la perturbe, elle devrait s'en remettre et vite. Ce n'est pas comme s'il signifiait quelque chose…Je devrai mettre ça au clair tout à l'heure.

Nous sommes arrivés assez rapidement à sa maison. Elle me fit entrer et je sentis immédiatement de la chaleur et du confort. Je vais peut-être me plaire finalement ici.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. » Je la suivit en haut des escaliers. Elle me montra vaguement sa chambre pour que je sache où elle se trouve en cas d'urgence et nous atteignîmes ma chambre. C'était plutôt simple comme chambre, les murs étaient beiges, un lit simple avec un tapis rouge au pied du lit.

« C'est plutôt ordinaire comme chambre… » Mauvaise tentative de conversation…j'ai dû l'enrager encore plus qu'avant.

« Quoi tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit vert fluo avec des fleurs rose et orange fluo peinturé sur les murs? » Son sarcasme me frappa de plein fouet mais je me repris assez rapidement. J'affichai mon petit sourire moqueur avant de répondre…

« Peut-être. » Ces joues commençaient à être couleur pourpre. Cette fille était vraiment amusante à irriter…elle pouvait même en être mignonne…

« Eh bien si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à aller dormir dehors. » Pour le seconde fois aujourd'hui, elle passa à côté de moi en me donnant un coup qui, je dois le préciser, fait m'a fait extrêmement mal…mais ça je ne l'admettrai jamais évidemment. Oui, elle était définitivement mignonne…

_Chapitre 4 terminé! Que va-t-il se passer pendant un an entre Sakura et Sasuke? Vont-ils s'entretuer ou tomber amoureux...ou les deux? De plus Naruto et Kakashi ne seront plus là pour détendre l'atmosphère! Maintenant vos paupières deviennent lourdes et vous dirigez votre souris en bas de la page à gauche, et vous cliquez le bouton** GO** pour m'envoyer un review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Alors je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour envoyer ce chapitre, il a été en suspend pendant longtemps et je n'ai jamais eu vraiment le temps de le terminer alors je vous le laisse sans plus tarder!

_Le retour d'Uchiha Sasuke_

**Sakura POV**

Deux jours ont passé depuis que le bel idiot à déménagé chez moi. Étonnement, ça s'est bien passé. Nous ne nous chicanions pas pour la salle de bain, je prenais mon bain le soir tandis qu'il prenait sa douche le matin. C'est moi qui cuisinais puisqu'il n'était pas un grand chef dans ce domaine et il faisait la vaisselle. Durant la journée, il s'entraînait ou il allait faire quelques missions tandis que je travaillais la plupart du temps à l'hôpital. Comment avons-nous réussi s'endurer, même si nous avions les merveilleuses règles que nous avions établies? C'est bien simple, nous ne nous parlions pas et nous étions rarement dans la même pièce. Personnellement, j'aimais ce style de vie, il ne m'embêtait pas et je faisais de même mais le destin a décidé de tout chambouler…

_Le retour d'Uchiha Sasuke_

_Plouk_

J'étais dans le salon, bien étendu sur le canapé, en train de lire un livre très intéressant sur les plantes et leurs antidotes…

_Plouk_

Sasuke était dans la salle à manger en train de nettoyer ses kunai…

_Plouk_

Logiquement, ce serait à Sasuke de fermer ce robinet qui n'arrêtait pas de couler depuis cinq minutes…

_Plouk_

Après tout c'est lui qui a nettoyé la vaisselle et qui l'a mal fermé…

_Plouk_

C'était aussi lui qui était le plus proche de la cuisine…

_Plouk_

Mais ça fait cinq minutes qu'aucun de nous ne se lève pour fermer correctement le robinet et ce _plouk _commence sérieusement à m'énerver. J'ai donc pris de grandes respirations pour me calmer-

_Plouk_

« L'eau coule… » Dis-je aussi calmement possible.

_Plouk_

« Je sais… »

_Plouk_

« Alors va l'arrêter… » Je commençais à sentir à nouveau l'énervement monter en moi. Mais je serrai les dents pour m'empêcher de dire une remarque qui nous emmèneraient dans un argument qui ne finira jamais.

_Plouk_

« Vas-y toi…Après tout c'est toi que ça dérange… » Il semblait calme, mais je savais que ce son l'énervait autant que moi.

_Plouk_

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mal fermé le robinet… »

« Tu as raison… »

« Bien! » Il ne bougea pas, il était toujours aussi concentré sur ses kunai…

_Plouk_

« Il est encore ouvert… » Non mais, il pourrait faire un effort! C'est moi qui l'héberge après tout! Il pourrait me remercier en faisant ce petit geste!

« Je sais »

……

Vous vous demandez comment ce désastre s'est terminé? Eh bien c'est moi qui s'aie levé pour aller fermer ce robinet. La guerre avait recommencé.

_Le retour d'Uchiha Sasuke_

Une semaine s'est passée depuis l'incident du _plouk _et d'autres _incidents_ se sont enchaînés depuis. Comme le fait que j'ai peut-être mis un peu trop de sel dans son café ou bien qu'il a mystérieusement manqué d'eau chaude lorsqu'il a prit sa douche. Je semble peut-être injuste pour certain mais je ne suis pas la seule qui a rendu sa vie misérable. Depuis son retour, ma vie est un enfer et il continue encore aujourd'hui a me l'empirer. Dernièrement, il a fait la lessive et il aurait laissé échapper certains de mes sarraus blancs dans du foncé…Je me suis aussi curieusement réveillé ce matin avec un côté de cheveux m'arrivant aux épaules alors que l'autre était à sa longueur normale…en bas du dos.

**Sasuke POV**

« SASUKEEE! » Elle semble avoir vu la surprise que je lui ai laissé cette nuit, je ne put m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire lorsque je l'ai vu pratiquement débouler les escaliers tellement qu'elle avait hâte de me trancher la gorge. Ok, ce coup-ci j'y ai peut-être été un peu trop fort…mais sa réaction en valait le coup. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me donne un de ses coups qui font mal pendant des jours, mais je faillit tomber en bas de ma chaise lorsqu'elle fit son plus beau sourire…en fait, je suis bel et bien tombé en bas de ma chaise puisqu'elle s'était jetée sur moi. Elle était maintenant au-dessus de moi, ses bras autour de mon coup et son visage un peu trop près du mien.

J'étais tellement pris de surprise que mon corps étaient incapable de bouger. Sakura était trop proche. Je sentis de la chaleur sur mes joues et j'ai compris que JE ROUGISSAIS!

Elle approcha sa bouche près de mon oreille et me murmura doucement.

« Sasuke…je ne savais pas que c'était encore possible…mais à partir de maintenant, je te hais plus que toute autre chose sur cette planète… » Je restai muet à cette remarque. Que je le veuille ou non, ça l'avait fait mal. Ce qui me fit encore plus mal, c'est lorsque j'ai sentit mon coup qui commençait à être mouillé. Elle pleurait, la femme qui agissait comme une personne forte et qui ne pouvait se briser était maintenant sur moi en train de pleurer parce qu'une partie de ses cheveux avait été coupé. Je me sentis tout à fait coupable et terriblement mal à l'aise. Encore une fois, je suis la cause de ses larmes.

Elle s'est relevée, elle est ensuite allée cherché un kunai et à coupé l'autre moitié de ses cheveux pour leur donner une belle longueur. Je pris mon courage en mains et prononça quelques mots qui ont fait plus d'effets que je ne le pensais…

« Je m'excuse.» Elle n'avait rien répondu pour le moment, mais ses yeux me disaient qu'elles les acceptaient. Elle me tendit l'a main pour m'aider à me relever, me sourit chaleureusement avant de dire :

« Faisons la paix, ok? » Pour la première fois, je lui fit part d'un vrai sourire et j'ai pris sa main pour me relever et pour sceller une promesse que nous avions faite silencieusement : Celle de se respecter.

« Sakura…cette coupe te va mieux que l'ancienne… » Je quittai la pièce, mais je n'ai pas manqué de voir ces joues rosées qui sont apparues à mon compliment. Peut-être que finalement cette année va se passer mieux que prévue…

_Le retour d'Uchiha Sasuke_

**Sakura POV**

« Il va pleuvoir… » Dis-je tout haut lorsque j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au ciel gris foncé.

« Et alors?…On va être de retour avant que la pluie commence à tomber. » Nous étions sur le chemin de retour. Il fallait aller chercher certaine choses pour le souper. Un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre et deux secondes plus tard, j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os.

« Tu disais? » Je n'avais pas parlé avec douceur mais je doute que Sasuke s'en soit rendu compte.

« … » Évidemment, m'annoncé qu'il à eu tort est une chose impossible à faire pour lui. Ça ferait trop mal à ça fierté.

« Pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas que tu as…a…ACHEW! »

« Ça va? » Je fus surprise d'entendre de l'anxiété dans sa voix, mais je n'y portai pas attention plus longtemps avant de lui répondre :

« Bien sûr que ça va!…a…ACHEW! » Je vis Sasuke s'arrêter et m'enlever les sacs d'épicerie que je tenais dans ma main. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et comment ça s'est passé mais un instant plus tard, je me retrouvais sur son dos. Je rougis lorsque je sentis ses cheveux qui sentaient le sapin me frôler la joue.

« Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Ça se voit non? Je te porte sur mon dos. » Il avait dit ça avec une telle simplicité! Et moi qui rougis comme une tomate en arrière, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis capable de marcher! »

« Pour tomber inconsciente? Tu es fatigué je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Reposes-toi, c'est mieux comme ça… »

« Mais… » Je ne savais plus quoi dire, alors j'ai fait comme il m'a dit, je me suis reposé en m'accotant la tête sur son épaule me laissant emporter par un arôme de sapin.

**Sasuke POV**

J'allais dire quelque chose à Sakura lorsque je sentis son doux souffle chatouiller mon coup. Je tournai tranquillement la tête et je me retrouvai à quelque centimètre de la sienne. Les yeux clos et un beau sourire sur son visage. Je souris à moi-même, sans me rendre compte à quel point elle m'avait changé.

_Le retour d'Uchiha Sasuke_

Il semble que notre couple préféré tombe amoureux sans s'en rendre compte! Sasuke est OOC je le sais…Sakura aussi…mais j'essaie le plus possible de les garder dans leurs personnages!…eum…review? s.v.p.!


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt mais j'ai été terriblement débordée par mes études et maintenant que j'ai plus d'un mois de vacances, je devrais être capable d'écrire un peu plus! Je suis légèrement en manque d'inspiration alors si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Alors je vous laisse sans plus trader avec le chapitre 6!

* * *

Je refermai la porte de la maison derrière moi, toujours avec Sakura sur mon dos. On était tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os. Je me suis donc dirigé vers sa chambre pour la changer dans des vêtements plus sec…ce qui veut dire que je devrai….la déshabiller? Je sens mes joues s'enflammer à cette pensée. Devrais-je appeler une des amies à Sakura? Je dépose Sakura sur son lit et je l'observe longuement, toujours en me demandant ce que je devrais faire. Finalement, j'ai décidé de ne pas déranger ses amies pour un simple petit problème. Je me suis dépêché de la changer et je suis sortie le plus vite possible pour essayer d'arrêter mon saignement de nez. Après toutes ces années, elle a bel et bien changée. Je me suis ensuite changé à mon tour et je me suis couché, avec une image de Sakura en sous-vêtements imprégnée dans ma tête.**Sakura POV**

J'ai ouvert mes yeux et j'ai découvert que je me trouvais dans ma chambre…mais comment? Je ne me souviens pas de m'avoir couché, ni d'être entré dans ma chambre depuis hier…HIER!!! Ma mémoire semblait tout à coup revenue. J'étais partie faire l'épicerie avec Sasuke et ensuite…ensuite il s'est mis à pleuvoir…c'est ça!! Ensuite je…Sasuke m'a porté sur son dos et…ça s'arrête là. Je me suis donc sûrement endormi durant le trajet du retour!!!

Je souris à moi-même, fière d'avoir trouvé pourquoi j'étais ici, dans mon lit dans de nouveaux vêtements sec et chaud! Attendez un peu…nouveaux vêtements? Que je ne portais pas hier? J'ai senti mes yeux s'ouvrir le plus grand possible lorsque la réalisation me frappa de plein fouet! J'ai fait la seule chose qui m'est venue en tête…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! »

**Sasuke POV**

Je me suis levé plutôt de bonne heure ce matin, j'en ai donc profité pour prendre ma douche. Je venais de placer une serviette autour de ma taille lorsque j'ai entendu Sakura crier . Mes pieds ont agis plus vite que ma tête puisque j'étais rendu sans m'en être rendu compte, dans sa chambre, devant une jeune fille qui semblait horrifiée.

« QUOI???? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? tu es blessée? » J'essayais de me retenir pour ne pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait mais je n'arrivais pas à me retenir. Mon visage rencontra très vite un oreiller et j'ai dû tout faire pour garder mon équilibre.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? » Je commençais à sentir la colère monter en moi. La journée venait de commencer et j'étais déjà en train d'expérimenter le tempérament de Sakura.

« PERVERS!!! » Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour qu'elle me traite de pervers? Finalement les événements d'hier soir m'est revenus en tête et j'ai senti mes joues légèrement s'enflammer. Je devais prendre le contrôle de la situation! Uchiha Sasuke ne se laisse jamais traiter de pervers!

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? Que je te laisse dans tes vêtements mouillés pour que tu attrapes un froid? » J'avais pris mon air le plus détaché pour qu'elle _pense_ que la voir pratiquement nue ne m'a pas du tout atteint. Cet effet semblait réussi parce qu'elle semblait se calmer aussitôt.

« N..non… » Bingo! Non seulement j'avais passé pour quelqu'un d'indifférent, mais j'ai eu comme extra, la chance de la faire rougir une fois de plus.

« Bon! Maintenant que c'est réglé, le café est prêt. » Je m'étais préparé à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'une main me retenait en tirant un coin de mon gilet. Je me suis retourné pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait en commençant par lui dire un petite remarque provocatrice, mais quelque chose me figea complètement. Les lèvres de Sakura étaient sur ma joue ou plutôt un peu top près de ma bouche. Je sentais mon cœur battre à pleine vitesse et finalement, elle s'est retirée et m'a fait un des sourire que je n'ai jamais su résister.

«Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, _Sasuke-kun_»

« Je croyais que ce nom était sorti de ton vocabulaire? »

**Sakura POV**

« Eum…j'ai dit ça moi? » J'essayais de faire mon air innocent, mais le petit sourire de Sasuke-kun ne s'était toujours pas enlevé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne me croyait pas. Argh j'ai baissé ma garde et me voilà maintenant dans une situation embarrassante!! Un petit son m'a fait sortir de mes pensée, j'ai regardé Sasuke pour voir la cause de ce son et je fus surprise de voir qu'Uchiha Sasuke était en train de rire!!!!! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire! J'ai senti quelque chose apparaître en moi, comme si c'était de la joie…ou peut-être de l'amour…Non c'est impossible je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui…je ne veux pas avoir mal…Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci ça peut marcher?

« Tu sais…tu es mignon quand tu ris… » Sasuke-kun arrêta immédiatement, comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Il était maintenant sérieux et ça faisait un moment qu'il me fixait. Je commençais à trouver le silence très inconfortable. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que la distance de nos lèvre se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« Sakura… » J'ai senti mes poils se hérisser lorsqu'il prononça mon nom. Finalement, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes et ce baiser fut très différent du premier, il était plus passionné, plus désirable. Le temps semblait s'arrêter et je ne sais si ce baiser fut long ou court, mais je sais qu'il était parfait. J'ai ouvert mes yeux pour voir qu'il me regardait comme il ne m'avait jamais regardé. On aurait dit de la tendresse…de l'affection peut-être…je ne sais plus…je suis si confuse.

« Et si on allait déjeuner Sakura? » Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, il avait déjà pris ma main pour m'entraîner dans la salle à manger.

* * *

Voilà je sais qu'il est court, mais je voulais absolument poster un chapitre le plus vite possible. Je sais pas si c'est bon, j'ai l'impression que ça va trop vite…mais je crois que le rythme est acceptable…Je vais faire un effort pour envoyer la suite le plus vite possible! Joyeux Noël et si vous voulez me faire un cadeau…envoyez-moi un review haha.!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser pour tout les mois que je n'ai pas écrits. Je me sens terriblement coupable et je vais essayer de finir cette histoire avant septembre. Je ne peux dire combien de chapitres il reste, mais puisque l'école est fini pour moi, je vais en profiter pour donner le plus de chapitre possible. J'ai fait une petite erreur dans le dernier chapitre et j'aimerais préciser que Sasuke s'est changé avant d'aller déjeuner. (Je remercie ally2324 pour me l'avoir fait remarquer.) Ensuite, je tiens à dire qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic puisque je suis tout simplement nul à en écrire haha et que je préfère qu'il n'y en ait pas dans cette fic. Je suis désolé d'en décevoir certain. Alors je ne vous fait plus attendre et je vous laisse à la suite du

* * *

« … »

« Sakura? »

« … »

Un clairement de gorge me fit sortir de mes pensées et je regardai directement dans les yeux exaspérés de mon maître.

« eum… il y a un problème? »

« C'est à toi de me le dire, ça fait maintenant quinze minutes que tu regardes dans le vide et que tu ignores mes appels…Dis-moi, il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose entre toi et Sasuke? »

« Qu…quoi? Mais non voyons quelle question idiote! ha…hahahaha . Pourquoi dites-vous ça? » Même un idiot aurait pu comprendre que la façon dont Tsunade-sama me regardait, elle ne croyait pas en mon air innocent…

« Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial…. »

« Sakura… » Je reconnaîtrais ce ton menaçant n'importe où. Il allait se passer quelque chose de grave si je ne disais pas la vérité tout de suite.

« Eh bien, il m'a embrassé…sur…la joue… » Je ne peux pas! C'est trop difficile! Je retournai mes yeux sur mon maître et j'ai su qu'il était temps qu'elle sache la vraie vérité.

« Ne faites pas cet air hahaha vous savez bien que je vous taquine. Il ne s'est rien passé entre Sasuke et moi. Si je suis un peu perdue aujourd'hui c'est parce que Lee-san a tenté de m'embrasser et juste à y penser j'en ai la chair de poule hahaha…_ Excuse-moi Lee!_ »

« Ceci est rassurant! Si cette histoire entre Sasuke et toi avait été vraie, je ne sais ce que j'aurais fait. Mais je te comprends, je trouverais ça perturbant aussi de me faire harceler par Lee ainsi…Bon maintenant que tout est oublié, j'ai une mission pour Sasuke et toi. »

« Mais…Sasuke n'est pas ici? »

_toc toc_

« C'est ouvert »

« Vous vouliez me voir Tsunade-sama »

« Ah Sasuke! Viens ici. »

Je regardais Sasuke approcher et nos regards se croisèrent. J'ai senti mes joues rougir de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression d'être la même petite fille de douze ans qui lui courait après.

« Tu es chanceux, je te donne ta première mission depuis ton retour! » Tsunade-sama avait l'air plutôt joyeuse et énergique. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de lui avoir menti. Je fermai les yeux et souris à moi-même, savourant le fait d'être encore en vie.

« Vous n'êtes pas fâché? » Mes yeux s'ouvrèrent aussi vite que mes paupières le permettait…il n'allait pas…

« Mais de quoi parles-tu? » Tsunade-sama avait cet air interrogateur, mais son sourire était toujours présent. Il n'était pas trop tard.

« Oui Sasuke, **de quoi parles-tu?** » Sasuke me questionnait du regard tandis que moi je lui transmettait subtilement mon propre message qui disait : _ferme-là_.

« Voyons Sakura, c'est toi qui a dit que tu dirais tout au Hokage. »

« Qu'est-ce que Sakura devait me dire Sasuke? » Code rouge! Le ton menaçant est revenu! Il faut trouver quelque chose et vite!

« Qu..Qu..Que j'ai trébuché dans les escaliers tout à l'heure et que je me suis blessée à la cheville! »

« Tu es une medic-nin Sakura tu peux te la soigner sans problème-»

« Mais de quoi tu parles Sakura? Tu m'as dit ce matin que tu dirais à Tsunade-sama qu'on était maintenant ensemble…oh…oooohh tu ne lui avait pas encore dit n'est-ce pas? »

« Non… » J'ai un idiot comme amoureux.

« Tu n'avais même pas l'intention de me le dire n'est-ce pas SAKURA? » Cette fois-ci ce fut Tsunade-sama qui prit la parole et j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne dise rien… « Je crois que vous me devez quelques explications tous les deux… » j'ouvris la bouche…

« Eh bien après s'être embrassé, Sasuke et moi… »

« Attend! Vous vous êtes vraiment embrassés? »

« eum…oui? »

« Alors cette histoire avec Lee n'était pas vraie? »

« Quelle histoire avec Lee? »

« Sasuke ne te mêle pas de ça! » La dernière chose que j'ai besoin, c'est qu'il joue le copain jaloux.

« Non c'était un….mensonge… » Répondis-je

« Tu m'as menti? » Tsunade-sama devenait de plus en plus enragée, mais je connaissais le moyen de la calmer un peu.

« Voulez-vous du saké avant que je commence mon histoire? »

* * *

Alors, comme je disais, après que Sasuke-kun et moi se soient embrassés, nous avons discuté à propos de certaines choses.

_Flash-back :_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_Soupir_

_Silence_

_« Alors ? »_

_« hn »_

« Ça ne peut pas aller plus vite ton histoire? »

« J'y arrive, j'y arrive. »

_« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est? »_

_« Des humains… »_

_« Sasuke! »_

_Soupir_

_« Je veux dire…est-ce que nous restons juste des amis ou des… »_

_« ah » Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver. Comment ai-je fait pour retomber amoureuse de cet idiot._

_« Ça veux dire quoi ça? »_

_« oui »_

_« Oui? Oui à quelle question? Que c'est préférable d'être amis ou bien des…? » Lorsque j'ai vu son petit sourire en coin j'ai su qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas._

_« Tu as difficulté à dire le mot amoureux? » Je rougit furieusement, ce qui agrandit son sourire. J'ai tout de même hoché de la tête._

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment aimer, mais je crois que je préfère le second que le premier. Je risque d'agir souvent comme un con, mais je vais faire des efforts. Je ne veux pas que notre relation soit publique. C'est-à-dire que ça reste entre nous. Nous ne serons que des amis lorsqu'il y aura du monde avec nous. Si tu es d'accord avec ça, il n'y aura pas de problème à ce que nous ayons une relation plus sérieuse. »_

_« …ok… » Encore une fois, je suis celle qui obéit aux ordres pour être près de celui qu'elle aime. « J'aimerais prévenir Tsunade-sama par exemple, puisque qu'elle est mon maître et la Hokage. » J'ai reçu le fameux « ah » comme réponse suivit d'un « tu t'en chargera » Je laissai un dernier soupir. Je ne suis pas si certaine finalement que ce soit une bonne idée tout ceci…mais bon, il faut essayer._

_Fin du flash-back_

…

Le silence me rend très inconfortable ces derniers temps. En fait il m'a toujours rendu inconfortable quand il y avait une tension dans l'air comme ceci.

« Et puis?» J'ai osé sortir ces mots de ma bouche.

« ET PUIS? C'est tout ce que tu a réussi à trouver? Sakura tu m'as menti pour une bêtise comme celle-ci! »

« Si j'avais dit la vérité, je suis certaine que vous auriez condamné Sasuke-kun à mort.»

« N'exagère pas les choses Sakura, mais il est vrai que j'aurais sûrement fait quelque chose pour le faire souffrir. Après tout, c'est un traître. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne t'utilise pas et qu'il ne te tournera pas le dos quand le temps sera venu? »

Une voix de l'autre côté de la porte se fit entendre et brisa aussitôt l'atmosphère tendu qui s'était implanté.

« Ahem…Tsunade-sama, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais je voulais savoir si je dois attendre encore longtemps dans cette salle? »

« Oh! Je l'avais complètement oublié avec tout ceci. » Tsunade-sama nous regarda et nous murmura : « Nous en reparlerons plus tard » Elle se redressa et dit d'une voix forte : « Tu peux entrer! »

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme très séduisant y entra.

« Sasuke, Sakura, voici votre mission : Vous devez protéger le fils d'un important docteur. Son père est parti dans le village des arbres pour une semaine. Il y aurait une épidémie et il a été appelé pour régler tout ceci. Il nous a donner le devoir de protéger son fils puisqu'il est en charge de garder d'importantes informations concernant les types de poison, récemment développés. Il habitera donc avec vous pendant ce temps. C'est une mission de rang B et je m'attends à ce que vous réussissiez cette mission. Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un mauvais commentaire, vous n'aurez pas de mission pendant trois mois et devrez gardez l'entrée de Konoha. »

C'est sûrement sa vengeance…Tout ce qu'on a à faire est de satisfaire le client. Il n'y a rien de difficile dans tout ceci.

« Ok! » Sasuke et moi avions répondu en même temps. Il doit avoir pensé la même chose que moi.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

* * *

« Alors si nous devons vivre ensemble pendant une semaine, il faudrait savoir ton nom! » J'avais essayé d'être la plus sympathique possible, mais le fait que je ne pourrai avoir aucune affection publique et privée de Sasuke-kun gâchait un peu mon humeur.

**Sasuke POV :**

« Mon nom est Kenji et si j'ai bien compris, tu t'appelles Sakura n'est-ce pas? » Je vit Sakura répondre joyeusement à la question de cet idiot. La mission venait à peine de commencer et il m'énervait déjà. Il portait trop d'attention à Sakura. Finalement, il semble avoir remarqué ma présence puisque je l'ai vu me jeter un coup d'œil.

«Et qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui peut faire avec une perfection comme toi? » Tch, comme si Sakura allait être affecter par ses flatteries stupides. Je suis cent fois mieux et Sakura le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle va lui dire la vérité.

« Eum…oh en fait je suis obligé de m'occuper de lui aussi hahaha. » …Je ne parlais pas de cette vérité-là. Par contre, je connais le moyen de la rendre mal à l'aise.

« Pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air de te sentir obligé ce matin. » Que vas-tu répondre maintenant, Sa-ku-ra ? Le sourire de Sakura ne me rassura aucunement.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu Sasuke-kun? Nous ne sommes que des amis».

Ouch. J'ai la légère impression que mes paroles vont retomber sur moi.

* * *

Fini pour le moment, je met tout de suit au travail du prochain chapitre. Vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit review si vous voulez, mais ne me chicanez pas trop pour le temps j que j'ai pris à vous le donner s'il-vous plaît! Ensuite pour la suite de mes autres fics, je compte terminer celle-ci avant de continuer _l'amour sous la haine. _Ensuite je pense recommencer _Be my cherry blossom_ parce que je la trouve très nul présentement (surtout les premiers chapitres).

**Annonce : **Si quelqu'un veut devenir mon beta, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire!


	8. IMPORTANT PAS UN CHAPITRE

Malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé de vous décevoir. Je tiens à vous dire la raison du long temps d'attente. J'ai complètement perdu le goût d'écrire. Je n'ai jamais aucune idée et faire un chapitre est rendu un ouvrage au lieu d'un plaisir. Je pense donc arrêter cette histoire et toutes les autres que je n'ai pas terminé. Be my cherry blossom, le retour d'Uchiha Sasuke et l'amour sous la haîne. Si toutefois vous seriez intéressé de continuer une de ces histoire, vous n'avez qu'à le dire et j'accepterai fort probablement. S'il y a plus qu'une personne qui est intéressé, je prendrai la première qui l'a demandé.

Encore une fois désolé, jamais je n'aurais pensé faire ça.

v-sakura


End file.
